Embracing Reality
by narutoluvr4evr
Summary: It all started out as a nagging feeling; an insistant suspicion. Afterall, Team 7 has been together for a long time. What made Sasuke think he could sneak out of the village unnoticed? sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Embracing Reality**

**© narutoluvr4evr**

---

Hello everyone! Thank you for your interest in my story! This is my second serious attempt in writing a fanfic, so all comments and critiques are appreciated—_not _flames. (Yes, there is a difference!)

Please note that this story is a divergent timeline fic, meaning that it starts from somewhere in canon, and takes off. In this case, it starts on episodes 107-108 (chapters 175-179), when Sasuke demands that Naruto fight him on the roof of the hospital. Whether or not this story will stay in tune with the actual series, I have yet to decide.

**Warning: **Basic spoilers. This WILL be a shonen-ai fic! This means that it's boy x boy. I have no intentions of writing anything explicate as of yet, but please don't read any further if you are a homophobe. Also, just because it's shonen-ai, that doesn't mean I'll have them going at it like bunnies. My goal is to establish a believable relationship…which will be pretty difficult since I'm clueless in the love department.

---

**Rating:** T (Please check this for every chapter, as ratings may change throughout the story.)

**Pairing****s****:** Sasuke x Naruto, Lee x Sakura, and unknown (suggestions are helpful)

**Chapter Warnings:** angst, fighting, bad language. This whole chapter is very similar (pretty much exactly) to canon. Sorry, but I need to write it to start this fic. Please do read it anyway, as I have added/deleted scenes to fit my story's needs. Kishimoto-san, I give you credit for 85 percent of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I tried to kidnap him and Sasuke when I found out that Kishimoto was on vacation, but we ended up on the same plane. –sweat drop- It was awkward…

**NOTE: NOW BETA'D **THANKS SO MUCH NEECHAN.

---

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Stop it, you two!" Sakura's shrill plead laced with desperation as confused emerald eyes stared at the horrendous scene in front of her. What was going on?! One minute, the three were calmly socializing in the hospital, and now they were at each others' throats.

The kunoichi's eyes widened when she saw her crush gripping his own right wrist and bright blue sparks erupted from his palm. "Chi-chidori…" _'That technique could kill Naruto! Why is Sasuke-kun using it?'_

Looking over at her blonde teammate, Sakura was confused as a blue ball of …_chakra_ retained itself in his hand. What is that? Is it possible for a jutsu to be just pure chakra, and how can it take up a shape? Questions and queries swirled the girl's head, but there was no time to think. If she wasted any time, the results would be disastrous.

"STOP IT!" Sakura ran to the scene in front of her, knowing that she couldn't do anything, yet trying anyway. _'It doesn't make sense. Ever since the Chunnin Exams, nothing makes sense!'_

Just before the destructive jutsus could connect, Kakashi showed up, grabbed their wrists and redirected their techniques toward two water towers. The momentum of the techniques clashed with metal and a soft explosion was created.

"Hey! You two! What are you doing on the roof of a hospital?" the silver-haired man scolded, his book tucked away and his visible eye downcast. _'That jutsu…is no doubt, the rasengan. How can Naruto perform that?'_ Sakura had just caught up to them, her face etched in uncertainty as tears made their way in her eyes.

The raven glared at his mentor and grunted as he released his hand from the tower's tight grasp. Water erupted, cooling his tingling skin and he glanced at what his jutsu has done. Seeing the large opening surrounded by jagged cracks and indentations, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. The Uchiha smirked, satisfied at the sight of a small trickle of water flowing from the blonde's much smaller hole—his jutsu was stronger, after all.

"Why are you so obsessed over your superiority complex…Sasuke?" Kakashi muttered disdainfully, almost mournfully. Meeting the raven's glares, he continued, "That level of chidori isn't an appropriate technique to be used here against your own comrade. Were you trying to kill Naruto?" The question was meant for Sasuke to rethink about his actions, but to the Jounin's shock, the glare, if possible, intensified. _'He can't seriously mean to…? I might need to talk to the others about this. Sasuke's starting to get out of hand. Could Itachi's reappearance be the only cause of this?'_

---

From across the rooftop, Naruto had overheard the conversation between his sensei and teammate. Cobalt eyes widened as he saw what seemed to be an affirmative glare from the raven. _'He was trying to kill me…?'_ The blonde couldn't believe it; he wouldn't believe it. Why would his best friend want to kill him? Cyan blue eyes sparked in realization as the answer occurred to him.

'_It's because of his brother Itachi…'_ Did their rivalry and friendship become meaningless to Sasuke the minute the man reappeared? Was the bond that Naruto worked so hard to form so easily broken? Tan palms clenched at the mere thought, and the teen forcefully shook his head in denial. Sasuke isn't like that; he's just worked up after encountering his brother, that's all. Soon, he'll be back to being a bastard again.

Yet…what did that affirmative glare mean? Did Sasuke really want to kill him, just because he thought the blonde was better?

The blonde shook his head fiercely in defiance at the thought. No, Sasuke wasn't like that; he may be a stuck up bastard, but the raven was one who would be willing to die in order to protect those he held close. Naruto knew, as Sasuke had helped him on many occasions; one being when he shared his meal during the bell training, and another when he risked his life in their fight with Haku in the Wave. Sasuke cherished his friends, just as he said while fighting Gaara. There was no way he would kill for the sake of power.

Then what about the hatred that those onyx orbs didn't even bother to conceal?

Jiraiya's rough voice shook him out of his stupor and Naruto glanced at his two mentors. Listening intently, the blonde masked his chakra the best he could, letting the light flow of water cool his heated skin and calm his mind.

---

Whether Kakashi and Jiraiya knew of Naruto's eavesdropping or not, they didn't show it and continued their conversation. "Were you… the one who taught Naruto that technique?" Kakashi asked the Sannin quietly, while gazing down at his only female student. _'What happened to teamwork…?'_ Silence answered the Jounin, and he continued. "I believe that Naruto is still too young to be able to control that level of a technique. In worst case scenario, it could have killed Sasuke…Even if it was to protect him from the Akatsuki, that technique—"

Jiraiya cut him off. "Let's be fair," he responded gruffly, "The chidori was too much for Sasuke as well. Though honestly, I never would have imagined that Naruto was the type to use his techniques on his teammates." Deep in thought, the old sage murmured, "Perhaps there is something going on between the two?"

"There is…sort of." Kakashi sensed that the Sannin was staring at him, urging him to go on. "Simply put, it's very similar to the relationship Orochimaru had with you in the past." At Jiraiya's grimace of the memory, the silver-haired man continued. "Naruto views Sasuke not only as his teammate, but also his rival…he wants to be on equal standing with Sasuke. Perhaps, he just got tired of Sasuke's goading taunts. Right about now, our recognition could mean less to him; it's Sasuke's acknowledgment that he wants right now, it's the recognition that he _needs_.

"On the other hand, Naruto's rapid development caught Sasuke's attention. Sasuke's beginning to feel threatened and believes that he isn't progressing fast enough. He refuses to acknowledge Naruto because he feels that if he does, then he'll be denying his sole purpose of living, to kill—"

"Uchiha Itachi," the tall sage finished, his eyes narrowing and his chapped lips in a grim line. "I'll talk to Naruto, and I expect you to reprimand Sasuke and his use with the chidori."

Kakashi nodded and jumped off the water tower. He went up to Sakura and smiled brightly. "It's alright! Things will go back to the way they used to be!" With that said, he left, not seeing the small smile the kunoichi wore and the low whisper:

'_Kakashi-sensei…arigatou.'_

---

"Sakura-chan." The said girl whirled around to seeing her blonde teammate with his hands curled in softly. He eyes looked upset and puzzled at the same time, something new to her—Naruto had always been the carefree type. He wasn't looking at her, and kunoichi took that as a bad indication.

"Next time…don't interfere." Words slipped out softly and emerald orbs widened. The pink-haired kunoichi watched helplessly as Naruto left her. Where was the hyperactive knucklehead who always stayed behind and pestered her to make sure she was okay? To insist on them going out on a date? Once the blonde was out of sight, she collapsed on her knees.

_What was going on?!_

_-__--_

Naruto paid no attention to where he was going, just strolling along the main road. His mind was a misty haze, and his body functioned perfectly without him. The blonde was pondering what the hell Sasuke's problem was and his simple mind refused to multitask—he didn't even register the glares and whispers. All Naruto thought about was why Sasuke would take out his anger on Sakura and the blonde himself. After all, there's got to be a reason the bastard demanded a fight, right?

Subconsciously brushing a tree branch out of his path, the teen blinked as he peered at his surroundings: the Konoha forest. Sitting down and resting, Naruto's face scrunched in concentration. _'What the hell is Sasuke thinking?'_ Did revenge blind him up to the point where he couldn't distinguish friend from foe?

"Damn it! This is all too confusing!" Sending a punch at a nearby tree, Naruto vented out his confusion. The tree, under the abuse, gave away, and snapped. Naruto heaved, and glared at his bloodied knuckles. Stupid Sasuke! "This is exactly why I don't like paying attention. It hurts my head to think and then if I don't get it, I get angry. _And_ it wastes all my precious time training to become Hokage."

But the blonde knew that if any problems concerned his precious people, he'll do anything to put a stop to it…even if one is a conceited, self-absorbed jerk. Cooling off, the blonde walked to a nearby stream and washed up. Ready to return back to the village, he was stopped by his mentor, Jiraiya.

"Oi brat, we need to talk."

---

Sitting on a sturdy tree branch, Uchiha Sasuke brooded about his last fight on the roof of the Konoha Hospital. His good mood was ruined at the sight he had seen: the back of "Naruto's" water tower had completely busted through, no doubt from the momentum of that jutsu.

Naruto's jutsu was stronger. Sasuke would've _lost_ that battle. If it weren't for Kakashi, he would've been possibly _killed._

"Kuso!" Flashbacks of the last encounter with Itachi made the raven's blood boil, his dark eyes flashing crimson like live coals. The massacre, the guilt, and weakness…_'Now I'm losing to a dead-last. Since when have I been so weak?!'_

"_Hate is what you lack, Sasuke. Foolish little brother…you're too weak. That's why I spared you—you're not worth killing._"Those words bit hard, and Sasuke could feel his hate bubbling within him. The Cursed Heaven Seal began to glow a fiery red, and the teen hissed in spite himself. Grunting, he willed the power of the seal to deactivate—no more distractions were needed; he had plenty.

Deep in thought, Sasuke was startled when chakra wires wrapped around him, restraining him to the trunk of the tree. Glaring, he realized his captor was none other than…

"Yo."

---

Naruto sighed. He knew what the talk was about, but for the sake of humoring the old sage, asked in a chipper tone, "What's this about Ero-Sennin?" Ignoring his sensei's twitching eye, the blonde sat down and waited for the lecture. Damn, he was not in the mood…his head throbbed and he just wanted a nice bowl of ramen…

Jiraiya cleared his throat and restrained from shouting at the boy. "Naruto, I heard from Kakashi of what happened today. Care to explain why you're using the rasengan on your own teammate?" The said teen peered up to meet a very serious man.

"Well, it's all Sasuke's fault! I mean, why did he want to fight all of the sudden? I saved his ass by bringing Tsunade-obaachan here, and he demands a fight outta the blue! That ungrateful, selfish—"

"Naruto!" The said blonde stopped talking and stared into scornful eyes, slightly alarmed. Jiraiya doesn't say his name unless he is serious. "That's doesn't answer my question. I asked you why you used to rasengan, out of all the techniques you know. Why did you use your deadliest technique on a comrade?" The words were piercing and the cut deep into the teen. Why _did_ he use the rasengan? To show Sasuke that he knew a technique just as powerful? To practice his jutsu so one day he'll no longer need the aid of a clone? Why?

"I…I guess it's to show that bastard that I'm no longer a dead-last, that I'm just as strong as he is," Naruto muttered, confused at his own answer and mentally worn out. He couldn't think straight; all this was just too confusing!

The Sannin nodded, accepting the answer. It made sense, particularly since Kakashi had described their relationship to him. It really was similar to the relation he and Orochimaru had in the past… "Okay, brat. Now tell me, did you know that the rasengan could have killed your teammate? That it should be used seriously in a battle, and not just a move you can show off carelessly?"

Naruto weakly nodded, wincing at the gruff words. He knew of course, but at the time, he just didn't bother to care. Sasuke had lashed out on him and Sakura for no reason; it was his nature to fight back. And it wasn't him who initiated the fight…though it _was _him who gave the first blow.

"Naruto," the blonde looked up at his mentor. "I can't teach you all these different jutsus if you can't control your behavior, brat. High-leveled techniques like the rasengan and chidori can't be used just like that. They are for serious battles, when Konoha is in danger, or on a high-ranked mission. Understand?" Jiraiya inwardly sighed at the guilty look on the teen's face. _'Minato, even when you die, you pass you mischief to your son. I remember when you had this lecture as well…ah, brings back old times.'_

"Hai, sensei." Jiraiya nodded, and dismissed the blonde. No use of being harsh—if what Kakashi said was true, his words and recognition wouldn't matter to the brat anyway.

---

"What is the meaning of this?" the dark-haired shinobi seethed. What was Kakashi doing, tying him up like this?

"Well…if I didn't do this, you'd run away. I know you Sasuke, and you're not the type to listen quietly while I preach." Kakashi replied in a light mood, before sobering. "Sasuke…quit seeking revenge." Meeting a full-blown glare, the Jounin continued. "In the end, those who tasted revenge…were not satisfied…and ended in tragedy. You'll only hurt and suffer more…Even if you are successful in your revenge, all you'll be left with is emptiness."

"What the hell do you know?! Don't talk like you understand!" Sasuke boomed, a wave of injustice and anger sweeping through him like a tidal wave. His Curse Heaven Seal was threatening to reactivate, and the raven clutched the junction of his neck and left shoulder tightly, an action that did not go unnoticed. Ignoring the man's half-hearted attempts to calm him down, the raven continued, this time in a much calmer tone, one that coated his words with venom. "What if I were to kill the one you love most? Would you still follow what you just said? I can make you feel true pain!" Those ebony eyes showed malice, hate, and madness.

'_I was right,'_ Kakashi thought as he analyzed his student. _'I do need to inform Hokage-sama. At this rate, Sasuke would go insane. He's letting Itachi's words misguide him. I wouldn't put it past me if he cho__o__se__s__ to __do something as disastrous as to __leave the village.'_ Kakashi mourned at the fact that his student was slowly losing his humanity. Putting the matter aside for the moment, the man opted to answer Sasuke's question. _'Hopefully, if I say this, he'll calm down a bit. Maybe even quit his search for vengeance.'_

"That could work, however…unfortunately for me, no such person exists. Those people have already been killed." Meeting the shocked gaze of his favorite student, Kakashi mentally sighed in relief. Perhaps there was some hope for Sasuke after all. "I also lived a long, hard era and I understand how terrible true pain and loss are." Sasuke hid his face under his long, inky bangs, but the Jounin knew that he was reconsidering his actions. "We're not the lucky ones, that's for sure. But we aren't the worst off." Meeting his student's confused stare, the man continued.

"Both you and I have found precious companions." Immediately, Sasuke's thoughts wandered off to his teammates, Naruto and Sakura. "You should know from your loss that the chidori is a power given to you because you found things important to you." Sasuke stiffened at those words, but couldn't help but find a sense of truth in them. "That power is not something to be used against your friends or for revenge." Before poofing off and leaving the raven to his thoughts, Kakashi left one last piece of advice:

"_Think hard on whether you can or cannot hold true to what I've said." _

---

Kakashi quickly made his way to the Hokage Tower. Even though he saw the guilt and remorse in this student, it's better to be safe than sorry. After, the curse did indeed activate during their conversation. Tsunade-hime needed to know about this. Whether or not they needed people to watch Sasuke was completely up to her.

Knocking of the wooden door quickly and respectfully, Kakashi heard a mutter, "Come in," and did as told. Peering inside, the Jounin was surprised to find the Godaime actually working. It was well known that the female Sannin was addicted to gambling and drinking sake, overall not being the diligent type. Seeing her engrossed in thick medical books was a nice change.

Tsunade peered up from her readings and gazed at the Jounin in front of her. "Ah, Kakashi, perfect timing. I was just about to send someone to look for you. Here is you're next mission, A-ranked—"

"I'm afraid that'd have to wait, Hokage-sama. There's something I wish to tell you." Kakashi knew he was being extremely disrespectful, but the matter was important. _'Those who don't follow the rules are trash…those that don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash. Sasuke could be making the wrong choice and we have to prevent that.'_

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow, her amber eyes asking him silently what had made him so bold as to question her authority. "Alright…what is it?" Her tawny eyes were serious and the woman held a leading aura. Jiraiya-sama was right; she was perfect for the position of Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, it has come to my attention that my student Uchiha Sasuke has been acting very strange. As I'm sure you've heard, there was a fight between him and my other student Naruto. I have a nagging suspicion that Sasuke has been misguided by his recent encounter with his brother Uchiha Itachi. He is still traumatized by the vision Itachi must have gave him."

"Explain." Kakashi did so, and included his opinions on the matter. Analyzing all information, the woman closed her eyes briefly in concentration and muttered, "Are you sure that his reencounter with Uchiha Itachi triggered this?"

Kakashi nodded in affirmation. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Sasuke has been trying to grow stronger for awhile now, but it has never been so dire that he would be willing to kill a companion. While I tried to talk Sasuke out of revenge, he was clutching his shoulder tightly. In the worst case scenario, he would not heed my advice and either blindly leave Konoha and follow Orochimaru in his search for power, or go out and look for Itachi on his own. In both cases, Sasuke would be letting his lust for power control him, and we lose another potential shinobi."

Tsunade knew that the silver-haired man was correct. Konoha was very low on shinobi and couldn't afford to lose another one, despite rank. Before Kakashi had arrived, the Sannin was reading medical books about Rock Lee's condition and took notes on all aspects of the problem. The boy had tons of potential, and it would be terrible to have him lose his dream. "I should never have given into the brat," she muttered to herself. "Look at all the trouble he's giving me…" She straightened her posture and replied, "Very well. I'll have a few ANBU Nin guard all exits from Konoha to make sure Uchiha Sasuke will not leave. Meanwhile, I want you to watch him and report to me if any of your suspicions are confirmed."

"Hai." The Jounin poofed away and began his task.

Tsunade sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake. Pouring it into her cup, she was about to chug it down if it weren't for…that _damn medical book_ glaring at her. Resisting the urge to whimper at her miserable position, the Godaime put away her sake and resumed studying, cursing colorfully. "Damn brat. What did I ever do to you?!"

---

Hatake Kakashi made his way over to he had met Sasuke last. Masking his chakra, he was shocked to find him with the infamous Sound Four. _'This isn't good. There's no doubt that those Sound Nin are trying to persuade Sasuke in leaving to Orochimaru.'_ The Jounin knew that these were the same shinobi who created a barrier on the roof during the Sandaime's fight with the Sannin. He knew that they were powerful, and that they could easily brainwash Sasuke into going with them. But Kakashi also knew that Sasuke was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Naruto. The raven would know better than to join…wouldn't he?

The Jounin's heart sunk when he saw the hesitant nod that Sasuke gave to the Sound Four. The Sound Nin whispered something, and Kakashi strained his ears to hear while masking his chakra the best he could.

"_We'll meet you at the border of the Konoha Forest and the Fire Country"_ Kakashi wasted no time and left report to the Godaime. His lone visible eye closed briefly in sorrow and the man let out a sigh of dismay.

'_Sasuke…you disappoint me…'_

_-__--_

Naruto waved good-bye to his pink-haired teammate and sighed. Even though having Sakura treat him out to Ichiraku's ramen was a rarity, his stomach couldn't fully appreciate the food. His thoughts were on Sasuke, and the fight they had earlier.

Naruto knew that Sakura was pondering about the same thing, as she had questioned about the raven previously.

_- (Flashback)-_

"_Naruto." The pink-haired kunoichi placed her chopsticks down on her bowl of ramen and looked at her teammate in the eye. "About earlier today…at the hospital…wasn't Sasuke-kun acting strangely?"_

_The said blonde slurped up his noodles and stared at his comrade, not sure of what to say. Replying in a chipper tone, he replied, "Blah! I'm sure that teme just had the stick shoved up his ass further than usual. He'll be fine by tomorrow, Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!"_

_The girl smiled slightly at the response and resumed eating._

_- (End Flashback)-_

Naruto sighed. Those words sounded pretty fake, even to him. Yet then again, most of his words usually are…at least in the beginning. Nowadays, he's been mostly true to himself—mostly. A little masked fib wouldn't hurt here and there.

'_If only Iruka-sensei was here and not away on that B-ranked mission…'_ The academy teacher always gave the teen meaningful advice and support. But now Konoha was in a crisis, and even teachers had to accept missions.

Strolling, the blonde didn't even pay attention to where he was going until the entire village was mapped out in front of him. Peering at his surroundings, the teen realized that he was at the top of the Hokage Mountain, right on tip of the Yondaime's head to be exact.

'_Strange how I always end up here when I need to think,'_ the blonde mused. Gazing down at the village beneath his feet, Naruto closed his eyes momentarily and let the light breeze sweep away his troublesome thoughts. _'Stupid Sasuke…Were you really trying to kill me? Am I that much of a threat to you?' _

Groaning, the blonde left and made his way to the Konoha forest, hoping to beat the nonsense onto another poor tree.

What he saw was nothing he would ever expect beyond his wildest dreams.

---

"Sasuke-kun." The raven stopped in his tracks and gazed at the kunoichi in front of him. The girl had a confused, hurt expression plastered on her pale features.

"Sakura… Why are prowling around here in the middle of the night?" The raven knew the answer well, yet asked anyway. Sakura is a clever girl—one of the brightest at the academy—so there was no doubt that she had figured out his plans of leaving. If only she had used her wits and skills to become a serious shinobi…

Sakura's hands trembled as she answered quietly, her voice wavering, "I knew you'd come this way, if you were to leave…so I just waited…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, planning out his words. "Get out of here. Go home and sleep." He walked past his teammate and didn't fail to notice the lone tear that made its way down her pale face.

Sakura quietly whimpered from the hurt and pain that gnawed mercilessly at her heart. Mustering up her strength, she whispered the words that she felt were long overdue. "Why won't you say anything to me?" Turning around, she faced her longtime crush fully. "Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a word to me…" Pent-up feelings poured themselves in her voice, lacing each word intricately in a woven gift. A gift filled with pain.

"I told you; I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me…" The kunoichi didn't know what her teammate was feeling. She failed to understand how such emotionless, monotone words could stumble out of a charming, rich voice.

'_Just like back at the academy…no one understood him.'_ Sakura let out a small sad smile in spite of herself. She muttered her thoughts aloud, and the raven stood silent.

"…I don't remember that." The pink-haired teen jumped slightly, startled. It took her a minute to realize he was referring to the time when he first called her annoying. Letting out a pained giggle, she responded:

"O-of course…that was in the past, ne? But you know…that's when it all began. You and me, along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…we did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. Some were difficult and painful, but I still enjoyed that." Letting the raven in front of her ponder her words, Sakura continued. "I know all about your past, Sasuke-kun…even if you get your revenge, it won't bring happiness. Not even to you…or me…"

"…I know." Sakura let out a startled gasp, startled at the words. Sasuke-kun knew? Then…why…? "I'm different from you all. I can't be following the same path as you guys…Up till now, we've been doing everything as a group, but deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge. For that reason only, do I live…"

Sakura couldn't take it. The pain, the confusion, the _hurt_…it was all too unbearable. "But if you were too leave, I'll be as lonely as you! I…love you, with all of my heart! If you stay here, there would be no regrets…because everyday, we'll do something fun, and we'll be happy. I swear! I'll do anything for you…I'll help you get your revenge…anything…"

"So please…stay here…or take me with you…" The girl was sobbing now, unable to control her thrashing emotions. _'So much for being the brightest student…I can't even follow the standard rule of the shinobi: one must never show emotion, regardless of the occasion…'_

"Sakura…" the Uchiha heir turned to face the crying girl for the first time, "you really are annoying…" Turning to leave, the kunoichi's eyes widened and she knew that extreme precautions were to be made.

"I'll…I'll scream if you leave! Don't go!" The girl was near hysterics, her heart thumping in agony. Her crush couldn't be leaving…no…no…The next thing she heard caused her to cry tears of joy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, just where do you think you're going?" The raven spun around in shock only to interlock with the single steely eye on his sensei.

-

-

-

Woot! First chapter finished! Should I continue? This story should take its own course starting next chapter!

Please review. English is not my native language, so any comment about grammar and spelling errors as well as the flow of the story would be appreciated. Thank you very much!

Also, I'm terribly sorry about any Japanese cultural mishaps and errors. My knowledge is limited and my bloody Japanese friend refuses to read fanfiction. –glares at said friend- I do know that Kakashi was very, if not extremely rude to Tsunade, so please pardon that if you will. It means a lot!

In addition to that, I understand that some readers don't have an account here. I am willing to inform those of my updates. If you do not have an account but wish to be notified of updates on this story, please leave me your email address in a PM or an anonymous review. The address will be kept confidential and would not show in the review box for others to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Embracing Reality**

**© narutoluvr4evr**

---

Thanks for your reviews everyone! This came much quicker than expected.

---

Standard warnings apply.

---

**Rating:** T (Please check this for every chapter, as ratings may change throughout the story.)

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto, Lee x Sakura, and unknown (suggestions are helpful)

**Chapter Warnings:** some angst, poor attempt at some humor, bad language. Slight OOC-ness, I apologize. ALSO, some Japanese shinobi terms are used, such as various seals. The glossary is at the end; please refer if necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Sasuke does…-looks away from Uchiha Death Glare- Now shoo!

**NOTE: NOW BETA'D** THANKS NEECHAN.

---

"I'll…I'll scream if you leave! Don't go!" The girl was near hysterics, her heart thumping in agony. Her crush couldn't be leaving…no…no…

The next thing she heard caused her to cry tears of joy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, just where do you think you're going?" The raven spun around in shock only to interlock with the single steely eye on his sensei.

---

Sasuke stared at his mentor, alarm flickering out of his obsidian pools. Kakashi-sensei knew? How? The raven winced internally, knowing and dreading the answer. Kakashi is a Jounin, previously an ANBU member. Not only that, he is a prodigy, and the teen's sensei. It's obvious the man would take Sasuke's responses from his lecture into consideration.

The Uchiha clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. His jaw muscles tightened. He was so close; the exit was only a couple meters away and yet to get there, he would have to get past a Jounin and a genin. Not only that, they were his team—he's have to sever those bonds. Were there other shinobi hiding out there? Was Naruto hiding, watching his every move, waiting for the right moment to come out and stop him?

Did all that matter? He needed the power, and he'll do anything to obtain it. Power will help him kill Itachi. It will do his clan justice. Sasuke will not leave his parents' deaths unjust. That man, Orochimaru, offered him power, and lots of it.

Yet…what did that sick twisted glint in his golden eye mean? Was that sly, slithering smirk a natural-born characteristic of the tall man, or did the Sannin have something else in mind? And why would he offer power so readily? Where's the logic in that?

Sasuke mentally shook his head, trying desperately to get rid of ram shackled thoughts. Now was not the time. Power _has no_ logic. It had caused him to lose his childhood. It caused Itachi to massacre his own clan, his own _parents_. It caused some shinobi to become missing-nin and get chased after so many for a pitiful bounty.

Then why is he still lusting for it?

Sasuke stared into the steely eyes of his sensei, his heart subtly pounding and his head spinning. Both had yet to speak, but the raven was practically deaf from the words that steel jet eye poured out.

"_I'm disappointed in you. What are you thinking? I thought you were stronger than that, that you would consider your actions. I guess, as a mentor, __I __fail to show you what's right or wrong…"_

The raven had no idea what to do; a part of him wants to tell Kakashi to back off and leave, another wants to just sleep and avoid all problems. Why wasn't it so difficult when Sakura tried to stop him?

'_Because Sakura is only like a teammate to you, whereas Kakashi is you're fatherly figure.'_ It was true; the raven did look up to Kakashi like a father. The man had trained him, helped him grow stronger, and gave acknowledgement whenever Sasuke accomplished something. His biological father would pass him grunts and nods, only once acknowledging him as a son. The silver-haired man had filled in the heartwarming role for him, a role that Sasuke had been deprived of for years.

'_But a sensei cannot truly take the place of the real person._' Sasuke knew that, and that's what kept him going for revenge. For people like Naruto, a fatherly figure is enough. They never knew what it was like to have someone so close being torn away from you. Aside from personal training and a leaving a few annoying footprints on his window, Kakashi wasn't much of a 'dad'. Sasuke couldn't replace his father's teaching on perfect scripture for Kakashi's basket of fruit and vegetables. Nor could he toss aside his mother's gentle soothing lullabies for his mentor's perverted summaries of the latest plot in Icha Icha Series.

For Sasuke, replacing his family like that is like buying cheap hair gel and un-customized clothing: it will not do, and make him look just horrible.

"Move." The raven looked boldly at the Jounin and took a step forward. This was his decision, and he was going to follow it. He had to have his vengeance, or his purpose in life would be nothing. He had strained himself for five years, and there was no way in hell he's throwing it all away.

The exit was drawing nearer. Merely a few more steps…

---

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. When she had first saw Kakashi-sensei, she cried happily. Sasuke-kun wouldn't leave if the man were to stop him! To her confusion, a dark silence quilted the area like a thick blanket on a summer night: warmth bathed their bodies, but breathing became a strenuous task.

Finally, her longtime crush spoke up and Sakura did a double take. Seeing her comrade leave, she cried out, her voice hoarse from screaming, "Kakashi-sensei, stop him!"

"No, Sakura." The kunoichi stared in shock at her sensei, her respect for him fading. "I won't stop Sasuke from seeking revenge. It's his business and even as a mentor and superior, I will not interfere."

Sakura glanced at the raven and saw that he had halted, his left heel lingering in the air, his ears twitching slightly as he listened in on those words. _'Reverse psychology…?_'

"Though it would be interesting to see how he'll find Orochimaru, as he can be anywhere."

---

Sasuke bit his tongue at the taunt the Jounin threw at him. He knew what Kakashi was doing, and he wasn't going to fall for it. The Sound Four had demanded that he not tell anyone of their location, and even though his pride had taken a beating, he would listen. They were his escorts—in blunt terms, his only way to the Sannin. Granted, he had a vague idea where Oto could be, but he's not taking the chance of being lost.

Though it irked the teen how the man could still joke at a moment like this.

Placing his foot firmly above the graveled road, the raven resumed his way, his back facing his team, his eyes hidden underneath silky ink bangs. Revenge was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

"…After all, the Sound Four are most likely fighting a losing battle with two teams of ANBU."

Ebony eyes widened and a wave of terror struck him, knocking his soul out of his body.

---

Kakashi's visible eye glanced back deviously at his student. In truth, he did not know how the fight in the forest was fairing, but hell, he sounded as convincing as he possibly could. If Sasuke would give up and stay, that's all that mattered. _'Though having him choose to stay rather being forced to stay would do him much favor…'_

Turning around and ignoring the stunned look on his female student, the Jounin continued. "You may still leave, but with 10 ANBU Nin surrounding the country's border, I don't think there's anyway to go." His lone eye curved upward, as if he was joking. But all three knew that underneath that cheerful tone were words that spoke cold truth.

It wasn't a game.

Choosing to betray your village is not a game. Neither is allying with the Sound village, the same force that aimed to crush Konoha. They are both serious crimes, and there is no doubt in Kakashi's mind that the Godaime is settling the pressing matters in the Council at the very moment.

"…Why?" The question came out a whisper and it trembled softly.

---

Why? Why are they doing this? Don't they see that revenge is his only purpose in life? Why are they stopping him? No one can fully understand what it was like to have your clan slaughtered by your own brother. His brother, Itachi, was his idol. Sasuke tried so hard to mimic everything Itachi did, from sharpening his kunai to a perfect point to learning the Goukakyu no Jutsu at a very young age.

'_But now he's a missing Nin…just like you're about to become…He killed his family…and if you kill him, you'll do the same…'_ Sasuke's handed clenched in a vice-grip, his dull nails digging into his palm, threatening to draw blood. Who said that? Why was he feeling a chill zoom down his spine? Why did that voice sound so…so…

So true…?

The Heaven Curse Seal activated once again, and the raven bit in a cry of pain as throbbing malicious chakra coursed through him, reminding him of his plans. It flared, and fiery patterns made their way around the raven's body. Sasuke let out a pained hiss, and despite his willpower, he kneeled down, hand clutching the seal.

The raven faintly heard the cry from his pink-haired comrade, as he concentrated on resisting the seal. Slowly, the patterns receded and the seal returned to its dormant state. Flinching at the hand on his shoulder, the teen turned around to find his sensei staring down solemnly at him.

"Sasuke, you're not leaving. I'm taking you to the Hokage." Seriousness underlined his voice, and Sasuke, feeling the aftereffects of the seal, struggled weakly, his strength gone.

Being hauled to his feet, the raven resisted once more, his head lightly thrashing back and forth, only to intermingle with a sight of orange and gold. Ebony eyes widened when they caught themselves within electric blue, before the azure eyes disconnected and an orange blur turned around swiftly and ran.

_Naruto knew…_

For some reason, the knowledge of his best friend knowing sent an unpleasant feeling to the raven's chest. He had suspected as much before, when meeting Kakashi, but the raven never expected such a hallow feeling in his chest. Walking back with Kakashi and Sakura, his mind clouded over with troubled thoughts.

---

Naruto could not believe what he has witnessed. What the hell was that bastard thinking?!Frustration seeped through his mask and tears, no matter how hard he tried to keep them in, slipped out into the world. Letting out an outraged cry, the blonde gave the tree a powered roundhouse kick and panted.

He felt lost. He thought Sasuke knew better, that he won't go to that sick snake. He even told Sakura so! And now, that bastard ruined everything. Was he really serious in leaving? Was he so desperate that he'll go to that snake freak? Naruto instinctively let out a shiver, his mind wandering back to those gleaming eyes, insipid face, and…revolting tongue. That man was bad news, and there was no way Sasuke couldn't feel that dark aura.

Then again…power does do things to people…_'I should know…'_ Fluttering his eyes shut, the blonde let himself drift back softly when he too felt that need for power…

Glancing up at the stars, the teen silently wondered what the raven's punishment would be for his attempted leave. No doubt being watched by high-leveled shinobi for a period of time, but what else? What would have happened…if Sasuke did manage to success in his escape? What if Kakashi-sensei hadn't stopped him? After all, it seemed that even Sakura-chan's words didn't keep him.

'_Sakura-chan…__'_

Hearing her confession to Sasuke made the teen wonder whether it was wise to continue pursuing the kunoichi. The girl made it painfully obvious that she fell deeply in love with the raven, deeper than the Naruto initially thought. _'Sakura-chan knew that Orochimaru was bad news, but she was willing to follow Sasuke anyway…'_

Hearing his longtime crush bare out her love and affections struck something from within the blonde. He admits it was painful, almost unbearably so. It hurt to witness his precious person say those beautiful words to another, words that he had been deprived of all his life.

Yet strangely, it only made him more determined to let go.

Sakura loves Sasuke, and he'll have to accept that. Especially tonight, there's no way the girl would let go. The blonde knew better than to cling on hopelessly. Perhaps, their relationship could even take the turn for the better.

_But what about his relationship with Sasuke?_

'_Sasuke nearly left…will things still be the same? He chose to sweep us to the side, only to search for more power. He even made Sakura-chan cry…'_ The blonde had no idea what to think. That burning ache in his chest, he had no idea what's causing it: unrequited love, or unfaithfulness?

Hazy cyan orbs grew heavy and before time knew it, the blonde fell into a deep slumber, his troubles being lifted into the starry night.

---

Tsunade gazed intently at the raven teen in front of her. A teen she heard much of, but knew little about. Uchiha Sasuke stared back at her, his comrade and mentor by his side.

The Godaime cursed her miserable luck. She had another fit with the council elders, especially Utatane Koharu. Honestly, that old hag never knew when to shut her trap! How dare she snap back at Tsunade; just because she was of the council, it never meant that she was of a higher position! When her grandfather was still alive, the old hag was still a mere Chunnin—not someone even worth noting.

Oh and Danzou, that man…Tsunade had no words to accurately describe him. Where most people defended the Uchiha brat—especially Koharu, Danzou demanded immediate execution. The man firmly believed that even an attempt to leave was an S-class crime, and stated that a human's desire won't go away until it's satisfied. Uchiha Sasuke will still have the desire to leave Konoha, no matter how tight of probation he'll be under.

Tsunade wanted nothing more than to be bathed in sake at the moment…and casinos for that matter.

But duties are duties. "Uchiha Sasuke, for attempting to leave Konoha, the Council and I have reached a decision. You are now put under a three month probation and are not to step foot out of this village without an escort from an ANBU member. If any suspicious acts are reported, you will be permanently stripped of your shinobi status and I have no other choice but to retrain your chakra to a bare minimum. Understood?"

Witnessing a begrudging nod, her honeyed eyes took in a softer light. "Now, Jiraiya and I will have a look at that seal." Gesturing to the bulky man next to her, the Hokage walked over to the three and gazed at Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, would mind for a moment?"

The kunoichi shook from her stupor. "O-of course not, Tsunade-sama." Glancing at her teammate, the girl left quietly.

"Kakashi, I need you to stay," Jiraiya's deep voice commanded. He walked over to Sasuke and stared intently at the inky mark. Studying the intricate design of both seals, he muttered, "Let's see…" Mumbling quietly to himself, he finally tore his eyes off the seal and gazed at the adults. "Brat, you may leave now." A subtle nod was all the adults need to know that something was wrong.

Tsunade followed her words. "Shizune, bring in Mitarashi Anko." At the name, many eyes widened. Out of all people, why her?!

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama." Within minutes, a stomping was heard.

"Whaddya want, you old ha—er, Godaime-sama." Anko's voice went from loud to squawky as she witnessed the gleam that twinkled in those auburn orbs. Uh oh…

Tsunade, defying the urge to punch the woman in front of her, released her plan. "Mitarashi Anko, I hereby give you a B-ranked mission to guard Uchiha Sasuke for three months. He is under probation and you are to give me weekly reports. You're job, specifically, is to make sure his seal does not activate. Here's more information if you need it." Tossing a mission scroll at a flabbergasted Jounin, the blonde shooed them away.

Jiraiya and Kakashi nearly face-faulted at the scene before them. They knew the dutiful charade wouldn't last, but still…knowing Anko's sadistic personality, they couldn't help but pity Sasuke.

Shows that betrayal leads to serious consequences…

---

The atmosphere returned to its solemn state when Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi were the only occupants. "Now, what is it you wanted to say, Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned, her eyes piercing and alert.

"Ah." Jiraiya seemed to recall his thoughts, before gazing at the Jounin. "Kakashi, has Sasuke been acting strange lately? Anything with his anger, perhaps?"

The man nodded. "Sasuke's been more aggressive as of late. After his encounter with Itachi, Sasuke has been remembering his ambition, and takes out his anger in violent ways. Today as you saw, he took out his anger on Naruto and Sakura."

Jiraiya took in the information and nodded in agreement. "That explains a bit. My recent spy network and research have told me that Orochimaru designed the Heaven Seal to feed off of hatred. The more hatred it is succumbed to, the stronger the seal gets. Orochimaru's Heaven Seal seems to be feeding on the hatred Sasuke gives off. When the Heaven Seal is activated, it consumes the user's chakra in exchange for its own. The dark chakra that leaks out is not stronger in anyway, just more malicious. The user feels as if it is stronger because instead of traveling within him, where he can't see, it courses around him instead.

"This is also a likely reason why a ratio of one to ten can survive the placement of the seal. Most shinobi, despite rank, aren't use to having their chakra bubble over the surface—it's not natural. Humans were born with chakra traveling throughout the circulatory system, lacing the blood cells. Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy, in other words, essences of power. For dark, raw power to crawl over the surface of an unknown territory such as skin, the death risks are high.

"Anko was trained by Orochimaru as a child, and as a result, learned many forbidden jutsus and skills. There is a high chance that some of her training involved with experience with visible chakra, which subtly increased her chance of surviving the seal Orochimaru placed on her. As for Sasuke, I can only assume it's his will to live and get revenge that had him resist the Heaven Seal for so long."

Kakashi and Tsunade nodded hesitantly. The silver-haired man spoke, trying to analyze what he was told. "If I'm correct, you're trying to say that the Heaven Seal, while does leak chakra, gives the user the illusion that he is stronger, just because he sees it. Also, because of the raw chakra seeping and spreading throughout the surface of the human body, it does a lot of harm." At the Toad Sage's nod, he continued. "The part I don't really get is how that has to do with anything. What does that have to do with the victim feeling stronger, especially if the death stats are so high."

"Kakashi, the human eye is a strange thing," Tsunade explained, seeming to get where Jiraiya is going at. "It lets us see things that aren't real, things that we subconsciously want or don't want to see. Genjutsu is a form that relies a lot on the human eye. When one sees the actual form of chakra, he or she instinctively assumes that the chakra is pouring out from within." Taking a quick glance at her former teammate, the Godaime continued. "It is perfectly common for us as mortal human beings to believe most of what we see. Attacks such as the chidori and rasengan are strictly different forms of chakra, and they are powerful, fatal. Even the Hyuuga's Hakkeshou Kaiten is an absolute defense made form exerting a heap of chakra. That chakra did not magically appear; it came from the chakra coils within the body."

The Toad Sannin spoke once more, elaborating a bit further. "The same applies with the Heaven Seal. The user doesn't know that the seal is simply giving off chakra in exchange; he or she would concentrate more of what they see: raw power. That probably why Orochimaru had the seal feed on hatred in the first place; if one is bubbling with hatred, seeing chakra surrounding him is like placing an inevitable trap. They fall for it hook, line, and sinker."

Kakashi nodded in alarm. Everything made much more sense. "So that's why Sasuke feels exhausted after each use of the seal…he never gained any power in the first place; he believed he gained more power and exhausted himself with destructive jutsus." Meeting a sagely nod, he pondered. "Why didn't you want Sasuke to hear this?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Because that doesn't address the issue we're facing. You see, the information still isn't complete. Sasuke seems to be activating it too often, and as a result, his body is starting to adapt to the seal. Especially from what you just told us, Sasuke's seal activated when he was trying to leave.

"If that's the case, it's almost like the seal has a mind of its own, or is under constant control of Orochimaru. Even the Fuujin Houin isn't proficient with keeping it at bay. I have to conduct more research on whether or not there will be a long-term effect."

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "Alright, Kakashi, you may leave. Get some rest. I'll send out more two more ANBU troops to retrieve the Sound Four. If anything, they'll have the most answers."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama."

When the Copy-Nin finally left, the blonde Sannin fished out a bottle of sake and two cups. Offering some to her former teammate, the pair sipped the burning liquid in meticulous tension. Both wondered what chaos would ensue…

-

-

-

…Is it just me, or is this story already going downhill? -cries- ARGH! It's so choppy. ToTlll

OOC-ness galore. –FAILS- AHAHAHAH. Anyway, it's fanfiction; don't pester my on the seals, mkay?

And uh, I'm…moving. So, I won't update nearly as quickly…probably not till September. Sorry!

**Glossary**

**Fuujin Houin**—a seal Kakashi place on Sasuke's Heaven Seal to prevent it from activating. It's the ring-looking thing surrounding the Heaven Seal…and mysteriously disappears when Sasuke loses control. Hmm…

**Hakkeshou Kaiten**—a Hyuuga technique in which Neji often uses in battle. It is considered an absolute defense was used during the final part of the Chunnin Exams. Neji used it during his match against Naruto during the Chunnin Exams.


End file.
